BlazBlue Spiral Level
by Element-OverLord
Summary: After The VoTE Battle As Returning 'Sasuke' To The Village, Naruto Was Banished. So He Went To The "World Beyond The Mist" For A New Start, And He Had Founded It On A Small Church For Some Time...But After A Tragedy Happens, He Decides To Strike Back At The World That Tried To 'Dispose' Of Him. And To Let ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE! Harem, GenderBender, Bashing, AU, OC's. X-Over. LEMON!


**BlazBlue: Spiral Level**

**Cross/X-Over:** **Naruto & BlazBlue. SLIGHT Elements From Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Soul Calibur And Tekken.**

**Plot/Synopsis:** _**After The VoTE Battle As Returning 'Sasuke' To The Village, Naruto Was Banished. So He Went To The "World Beyond The Mist" For A New Start, And He Had Founded It On A Small Church For Some Time...But After A Tragedy Happens, He Decides To Strike Back At The World That Tried To 'Dispose' Of Him.**_

**Genre(s):** _Adventure, Action, Crime, Tragedy, Romance, Humor._

**Pairing(s):** Naruto/Yoshimitsu X Harem: Fem. Ragna, Fem. Jin, Fem. Hakumen, Noel, Rachel, Nu, Tsubaki, Saya, Fem. Sasuke, Kokonoe, Bullet, Platinum The Trinity, Fem. Hazama/Terumi, Celica, Fem. Kyubi/Kurama, Fem. Gaara, Fem. Black Beast/Kurohitsugi, Cajun, Mai, Makoto.  
Carl X Linhua.

**WARNING(s):**** Here Will Be Bashing, Gore, Character Death, Lemon(s), Gender-Bending, SLIGHT AU & SOME O.C.**

**DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. BlazBlue Is Of Arc System Works/ARC-SYS. The Rest Belongs To Their Respective Owners/Creators._

**Prolouge/Chapter 0: Previously On...**

**|The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi|**

_"YO! Name's Naruto Mercury Kazama, better known as the one and only garbage trashier jabroni beating, soul devourer, smooth troller, bitch slapping, defense piercer, sword master, endless survivor, never letting promises break on past, present, and future, and the great Knight of the Wind, Yoshimitsu!_

=E/O: HELL YEAH, BITCHES! I Based This Naruto Upon Yoshimitsu From Soul Calibur & Tekken Series! Wanting To Sue Me, Well Then TOO BAD! XD And If You Ask Which Version, It's The Yoshimitsu From Tekken 4, But WITHOUR The Wings, And With The Flag-Thing Instead. LOL! Also He Has Parts Of Raiden's Armor From Vengeance.=

_Anyway, I wasn't always called Yoshimitsu, nor I had both the Mercury and Kazama surnames, so I better tell ya' all how it begun, and just as a famous figure said long time ago: "Listen to my story, this may be my last chance:_

_20 years ago I was a boy named Naruto...Uzumaki...Namikaze. I lived in Konohagure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves), on Hi no Kuni (The Land of Fire) for my first 13 years of my life there. Ever since the day I was born I had always been hated, treated less then the dirts beneath the feet of the villagers and the council. Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was called the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire-Shadow), the holder of the Saru (Monkey) Contract, the Profesor, the Nidaime Kami no Shinobi (Second God of Ninjas) and Head of the Sarutobi Clan, between other titles, was one of the FEW that liked me and enrolled me in the Shinobi Academy in the hopes I would learn to protect myself, but that didn't work out very well. I failed the Genin Exam twice due to the fact NONE of the 'Teachers' would even teach me anything and deliberately taught me the WRONG way to do things._

_When the time came to take the exam again, the Civilan Council, who always had wanted me death or used as a 'weapon', had passed a new "Law", which stated that any student that failed the exam 3 times wouldn't be allowed to become a Ninja of the village. My new teacher that year, Iruka Umino was the ONLY one that taught me anything, but it was far too late. I failed the exam because I had far too much chakra to perform the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique). Shortly afterward, I watched all the parents praise their children for passing the test I was approached by Mizuki Toujo, another teacher at the academy. He told me of a secret test and if I passed I would become a Genin._

_...However it turned out to be a lie. I was tricked into stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques thinking I would finally become a ninja but I found out the truth. Mizuki-Teme (Bastard) told me the truth about why everyone hated me, I had the Kyubi No Youko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox), the most powerful of the 9 Bijus (Tailed Beasts) that attacked the Hidden Leaf Village 20 years ago sealed inside me by the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire-Shadow) Minato Namikaze, who was also known as the Kiroii Senkou (Yellow Flash). I was overcome with grief but Iruka Nii-San (Big Brother) told me that I wasn't the fox, just "It's" jailer. Out of determination and rage I managed to use the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) that I mastered from the scroll, defeated Mizuki and became a Genin by order of the Hokage for capturing a traitor._

_I was put then on a team with the 2 top students in the class; Sakura Haruno, the Year's Kunoichi, Heir of the civilan Haruno Clan as Local Banshee and 'Sasuke' Uchiha, the Year's Rookie and Year's Shinobi, the "Last and Loyal" member of the extint Uchiha Clan and aslo the Duck-Ass Emo King...at least on public appearance while in reality SHE was Satsune Uchiha, the last FEMALE member of the Uchiha's, who had to hide herself as a boy because of the council's sick desire for Kekkei-Genkai (Blood-Line), with our teacher being Kakashi Hatake, the "Copy-Cat Ninja" or Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan) and also an A/S-Class Pervert._

_I thought I would FINALLY get SOME respect but my treatment just got WORSE. My 'Team-mates' treated me like shit 'cause I was for them a "Baka" (Idiot) & "Dobe" (Stupid) as my 'Teacher' was no better, always favoring the Uchiha while leaving me and the Haruno, who would just fawn over 'her Sasuke-Kun' while berating me for ANYTHING, to ourselves...but at least Satsune helped me when she could, but she had to do it hidden._

_On my first C (turned A-Ranked) Mission towards Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) we encountered both Zabuza Momoichi, the Kiri no Akuma (Demon of the Mist) as one of Kiri's Shinobi Gatana no Shi (Mist's 7 Sword-Master Shinobi) and Haku, The Fake Anbu and one of the last members of the extinct Hyoton Clan (Ice Clan) from Kirigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Mist); I managed to save Kakashi from being killed by Zabuza with an reclutant 'Sasuke'...only for the scarecrow bastard to give ALL the credit to the Uchiha in the "Official Report". Both Zabuza and Haku sadly got killed later but not before they taught me an Important lesson on being a shinobi; That I would NEVER be anything BUT A TOOL for others to use AND abuse for THEIR own selfish gains. But then I sweared on my honor that I wouldn't end up like that!_

_Afterward it was The Chunin Exams, a perfect chance to ascend into the rank of chunin and finally get as far away as I could from the cyclops and the banshee. Said former tricked us into entering, making us think it was our idea...YET, it was all a "Plot" to show off Sasuke though...AGAIN, anyway, we made it through the 1st exam, and the 2nd one with great difficulty because of meeting Orochimaru, The Hebi-Sennin (Snake Sage), one of the Densetsu no Sannin (3 Great Ninja), also a Gayish-Pedophile and the "Former" student of Sarutobi-Jiji (Old Man/Grandpa), and said SOB sealed my connection with the Kyubi, then proceed to give a "hickey" named the Cursed Seal to 'Sasuke' so that 'he' could go to him for 'power', and leaved us to the care of the Haruno, who once again was a useless bitch._ =E/O: AKA, Made Satsune His Sex Partner, NOT THAT IT WOULD NEVER, EVER HAPPEN ON THIS FIC! XC=

_Then, on the 3rd exam, I defeat one of my "fellow" classmates, Kiba Inuzuka, the heir of the Inuzuka Clan and Local Mutty C/B-Class Pervert and managed to advance to the Chunin Exam' Finals. I went to Kakashi for training but he brushed me off, claiming he had to train 'Sasuke' instead and that it was only by a 'fluke' that I had made it to the finals. I proceed to ditch off the jounin he gotten to 'babysit' me and later found Jiraiya, the Ero Gama-Sennin (Perverted Toad Sage), another "Former" student of Sarutobi and a member of the Sannin. He ACTUALLY taught me to walk on water and the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) after he managed to crush Pedofimaru's Gogyo Fuin. (5 Prolonged Seal) Later on he tried to teach me to "Harness" the Kyubi's "Chakra" and that's when I lost it. I yelled at him that I would NEVER use the Biju's Power, I would NEVER be a TOOL for the village that hates me and to being USED to destroy others._

_But he forced me to use it, by knocking me into a ravine. I finally met the Kyubi, then I founded 2 things: 1) The beast wasn't a evil one, it's just that an idiotic member of Satsune's clan forced the kitsune into attacking Konoha. I swore under my breath to defeat that masked man with the Sharingan whenever he could to avenge how my life had been because of his fault._  
_And 2) That the beast IS A GIRL!. YES, A F(Censored) GIRL FOR KAMI'S SAKE!...and who also was a girl too._  
_Heh, I founded it ironic that the beast that almost destroyed the "Most Powerful" of the Elemental Nations was a WOMAN, I wonder how the sexists might take it. Anyway, she then told me this would be the "ONLY" time she'd ever allow me to use her Youkai (Demon Energy) and next time I would have to take it myself, it wasn't that she was "Evil", but she was sometimes too lazy. Anyway, I manage to summon the Chief Toad Gamabunta, beat his test and then I make him punch Jiraiya right in the face for throwing me into that ravine._

_Later, I went to the finals and beaten Neji Hyuga, the "Prodigy" of the Hyuga Clan, and one of the most powerful genin in the village, while also being a Fate-Loving Bitch. The village was later attacked by Orochimaru. I went off to save 'Sasuke', who was told by Kakashi to follow and attack Subaku No Gaara (Gaara Of The Sand), The 'Son' of the Yondaime Kazekage (Fourth Wind-Shadow), the Jinchuriki of Shukaku, the Ichibi No Tanuki (One Tailed Raccon) and known in 'his' village as the "Weapon" of Sunagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Sand). I saved 'Sasuke' and Sakura and defeated Gaara as making 'him' realize where the "True" strengh comes; from the Love of your precious ones...but the credit was once again given to Satsune, who couldn't do nothing at all during my match with Gaara because of the "cursed hickey". Hell, even 'Sasuke' confirmed it, which made me happy, but sadly the villagers in their bilograted views through that the Uchiha had been the one to do it._

_I then was approached by Jiraiya, the Ero-Teme; he wanted to seek out Tsunade Senju, the Namekuji Sennin (the Slug Sage), the Grand-daughter of the Shodaime Hokage (First Fire-Shadow), Hashirama Senju, and the last member of the Sannin, to become the Godaime Hokage (Fifth Fire-Shadow) to replace Jiji, who had died in the battle agaisnt Orochimaru. I didn't know at the time though, and Jiraiya then tricked me by promising to "Give" me a new jutsu named the Rasengan (Spiral Orb), which was made by the Yondaime._

_But the man-whore didn't even EVEN bothered to "Teach" me that though; he just showed me how to do it ONCE and left me to fend for myself. I was so angry when he left me alone in a hotel to go to flirt with women that I got pulled into my Mind-Scape and talked to Kyubi, or Kurama, as how she said that was the name which had been given to her by the Rikudo-Sennin (Sage Of The 6 Paths), the Creator of all Jutsus (Ninja Techniques), the founder of the ninjas, the 1st jinchuriki and the Original Weilder of the Ri'nnegan (Samsara Eye) himself._

_She told me that she was sick of my treatment, that EVEN demons would NEVER, BUT EVER go so "Low" as to treat ALL childrens like this. She had a solution, I would have to go the "mist" that blocked the rest of the world from the Elemental Nations and viceversa. I would be able to "pass" the mist thanks to Kurama's youki, but I would be transported somewhere else randomly, I would preserve all my memories and abilities I had before withour any side-effect._

_And as a sample of "trust", Kurama then tolded me about my parents, which were Minato Namikaze, the bastard that sealed her in me, and doomed me to a life of hatred, alongside Kushina Uzumaki, the Aka Chishio no Habaneru, (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) Princess on the almost extinguished Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Swirlming Tides) in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) and the Yondaime's Wife._

_Next, I asked about the day of the sealing. Albeit reluctant to comply, the vixen had to admire my guts, so in turn; She let me view the memory of that day. It was then I saw everything, my 'father', and 'mother' who the biju mentioned with a steel tongue was the previous 2nd Container, with the 1st Vessel being Uzumaki Mito, the Uzumaki Clan Fore-Mother and the Shodaime's wife, then I looked how everything went wrong because of the masked Uchiha. But I had also learned some disturbing evidence concerning the two of them:_

_As far as I had known, according to the stories, Minato had died sacrificing himself to 'kill' the Kyuubi, which meant sealing the biju into Moi in reality. What had actually happened was something much, MUCH different. Someone else, some no-name ninja, had used the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). Not Minato. And then how he and Kushina alongside a red-haired baby that looked like the later, which means that the baby was my...sibling, went away in a flash...leaving me behind. That led to only one disturbing conclusion: they were alive, and hidden somewhere, possible training my...'sibling' while I was left behind to fend by myself._

_It didn't needed to take a rocket scientist to say that I now loathed and/or just didn't care about them. In truth, I only held apathy for them now, as even though they were my biological 'parents', they had left me at the mercy of Konoha, and all of the hatred and bigotry with it. Now, I'm not one to know some things due to the circumstances, but I sure knew as hell that what they did was just some beyond fucking retarded parenting skills. That much was true._

_AND, if by ANY bizarre thing happened and Kami give me a chance to meet them, I would firstly beat the ever living crap out of Minato, and probably Kushina and even my 'sibling' too, if the option was applicable, while showing them how much of an effective warrior I had become WITHOUR their help. And then there would be some harsh talks at them, dressing them down for their total idiocy in leaving their son behind for whatever Kami damned fucked-up reason. Kurama had then added that she would help too when the time would come._

_Then, despite the information she showed me back then, I refused to go away, I didn't want to run away and be seen as a coward...and that was almost my undoing. Shortly afterward I was attacked by Itachi Uchiha, the massacrer of the Uchiha Clan, also a "Former" ANBU named Karasu (Crow), which helped me when I was a children to protect myself from the villagers that tried to physically harm me, and known as the Prodigy of the Clan he himself (Ironically) destroyed and 'Sasuke's' older brother alongside Kisame Hoshikage, the Kiri no Monsuta (the Monster of the Mist) and another member of Kiri's Shinobi Gatana No Shu. He and his group, The Akatsuki (Red Moon) wanted to rip Kurama out of me for some reason._

_Then the asshole of Jiraiya FINALLY arrived in 'Time' to "Save" me but the damage had been done: 'Sasuke', who came to help me against Itachi, was left in a coma by the bastard, and I realized I was in a hopeless situation. I was stuck in a village where I couldn't get the training to protect myself and said village hated my guts, my ONLY "Teacher" wanted me to use Kurama's Youkai to become a "Demonic Weapon" that would be "LOYAL" to the village and then "IT" had to die in an 'Accident' and finally putting the Biju in another children, possibly one of my offspring (IF I was 'allowed' to have even one) and thus, repeating the "Cycle", and also I had an organization of the most dangerous shinobi on the planet after me that was controlled by, to where I know thanks to the Ero-Teme when he talked with Itachi-SAN who was in reality a double-agent/spy for him while I heard in secret, the same bastard who provoked Kurama's Attack into the village and aslo wanted to kill me by removing the beast._

_I decided to take the Kurama's offer but not yet, I had to get away from that Ero-Baka and Tsunade, who I recently convince to become the Godaime in part thanks to a fiasco with Orochimaru and Kabuto, from whom I learned that he himself was a traitor too, in case they tried to stop me. But then...GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Satsune, YOU BAKA! You just HAD to defect to Orochi-Jackson, DIDN'T YOU!_

_Anyway, me and some other genins, composed of Kiba, Neji (Who was now a better, reasonable version of himself), Rock Lee, the most "Youthful" of the genins in Konoha, Choji Akimichi, Heir to the Akimichi Clan and a "Big-Boned" kid, and finally, Shikamaru Nara, the Heir to the Nara Clan and the most Laziest YET Smartest of the genins, were formed into a Retrieval/Rescue team with the purpose of "saving" the Uchiha from Orochimaru, but before we leaved through the gate, the Haruno had to make me promise to "bring back her Sasuke-Kun to her", and I decided to comply just this once, but not for her, but for Satsune and to show her the error of her own ways._

_And so I and the others went to search for 'Sasuke', who had left with the Oto Yonin Shu (Sound Four) from Otogakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Sound), Orochi-Mickael most 'trusted' bodyguards, and so, it all turned into a persecution with one of them staying behind to distract us, but the one of us would stay to fight the enemy while the others went back at following the enemies, first it was Choji vs the fat one, then it was Neji vs the spider freak, later on it was Kiba and his "master" Akamaru versus the twin gay-weirdoes and finally it ended with me, Lee and Shika against the Red haired, flute using kunoichi who had one hellu'va sailor mouth, but then another Oto (Sound) ninja named Kimimaro Kaguya from the extinct Kaguya Clan, which marked him as a weilder of the Shikotsumyaku. (Dead Bone Pulse) And said nin quickly took the "container" in which 'Sasuke' was in and went away with both I and Lee following him while Shikamaru took on the red-head named Tayuya._

_After arriving to a field, we both fought versus the Kaguya for a while, and said enemy-nin was very strong, hell I think that if it wasn't for his sickness he would have had defeated a Kage-level nin, but then the container holding 'Sasuke' exploded revealing said Uchiha, who simply looked at us once then ran away to somewhere with me following 'him' shortly, leaving Lee and Gaara, who was now the new Godaime Kazekage (Fifth Wind-Shadow) and had luckily arrived alongside HER siblings to help us in the mission, against a transformed Kaguya. And YES, Gaara IS a girl, but she had to hide her gender because of a warning of her mother, who died on childbirth, about corrupted council members, dear god, those are EVERYWHERE!_

_And finally I and 'Sasuke' arrived to a place named The Valley of the End in which, acording to Kurama in an ironic tone in her voice, the Shodaime and Madara Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan's forefather and Konoha's Co-Founder, fought each other in a barren wasteland with the fight itself being so great that it created the valley itself, with the statues being made as a tribute to remember said legendary figures. Coming back to the story, 'Sasuke' then dispelled the Genjutsu (Illusion Techniques) that SHE had to hide her REAL form to show herself to me, then she wanted to have an all out fight with not holding back, and that if I won, she would return to the village but that if she won, she would go to Orochimaru...with me as her "mate"._

_Needless to say, I had to accept since Kurama, for some strange reason, roared at me to beat the Uchiha to a pulp, and I happily complied to save her, and thus we both battled, with some moments being equal, other with her on top, but with the last ones including me pulling a thick idea and turning the tables, and the battle itself was a clash very memorable for any spectator, but the end result was not how it was expected by anyone that through of me not winning, since I, using Kurama's youki till 2 tails worth it and an empowered Vermillion Rasengan, clashed with a Curse Mark enhanced Satsune and her Yami Chidori (1,000 Birds of Darkness), I had actually pushed back and won the clash._

_And afterwards, Satsune and I began to "talk", or better yet, discuss like we used to when we were children, but then we...we...well, one thing lead to another and we ended up...losing our virginities behind the Waterfall of the Valley, luckily the water erased all of our traits, so Hatake-Baka didn't discovered the truth. And after the...session with Satsune, I applied the Genjutsu on her changing her to her male persona, and thus we went back to Konoha._

_When we had finally returned, I expected a welcome back from my...former comrades along with some cheers here and there. What I got, however, was the exact opposite. My 'team-mate', resident bitch and obsessed fangirl, and the hypocritical 'teacher' had actually tried to assault me for 'hurting Sasuke'._

_I had 'luckily' been saved by Tsunade from an untimely death, but it was not the end of it. She had called her ANBU on me and had them held up in the hospital, while stating charges built against myself. I was, for a lack of better word, been stunned and heartbroken that the people I considered precious would do such a thing and wondered what the outcome would be for completing the mission like I was supposed to. But deep inside, I had an inner gut feeling that the oh-so-glorious council would be calling for my head, or at least banishment._

_I had asked about my other 'friends', but the ANBU only stated about how disappointed and angered they were for 'hurting Sasuke'. That sent me through another 'heartbreaking' moment. I had completed the goddamned mission, and they were scorning me for it! Seriously, I had asked himself why I even bothered with them on the first place..._

_When the doctors had tried to sabotage my healing along with the ANBU neglecting their guard duty, I. HAD. ENOUGH! To hell with the mask, the act, the facade that I kept up for my safety had finally broke loose and after having assaulted the doctors and threatened the ANBU that I wouldn't hesitate to end their lives if they tried to piss me off again. Needless to say, they obeyed. Afterwards, I went into thinking of what will happen in the near future._

_I knewed then that everyone would turn back on me, and I needed Kurama's power to survive enough to escape, and so I got the Sealing Key that I was supposed to use whenever I would train to get the Biju's chakra. I had obtained it while training secretly with some of the toads, who I also thought that they may abandon me for Konoha in one moment. My supposed 'Kyofu' (Godfather) would more than likely ask for them to disband the contract with me, and to which I had to thank myself for anticipating such an event._

_I later went to the Hokage Tower to find where my inheritance was, which I found by taking off the picture of my 'father' and immediately saw an intricate seal placed there. Then I taked some of the more risky documents concerning me, along with all of the hidden things that were technically mine by proxy. Oddly enough, it was just a scroll full of the Namikaze and Uzumaki funds, left conveniently by the two 'parents' right behind the portrait of the said 'father'. It was a good thing that the said idiotic kage had left oddly specific instructions on how to open it. It was probably his age catching up to him after the sealing, but then again, shouldn't it have done so long ago?_

_Then I was FINALLY 'summoned' to the council and they, alongside Tsunade and Jiraiya, in their once again 'infinite wisdom', had decided that I was 'too dangerous to keep around' in case the Akatsuki were to come around, and a 'danger to Konoha and their people' and all that bullshit. There were of course a lot of insults, but by then, I figured what was coming, and simply didn't give a flying fuck about it anymore._

_The result was unanimous, which was a no shit Sherlock, banishment from Konoha. They had thought they had won, they had thought that they had broken me in a fit of despair. Hell, they had even thought that they would go behind the 'demon brat's' back to seal away 'it's' chakra. But then, I just COULDN'T help it anymore, and I proceed to laugh using some of Kurama's Youki just for the heck of it._

_I laughed for Kami knows how long, and then just left the room, not believing their stupidity. But, not before I throwed the destroyed hita-ite from Iruka while showing my arm with the "key" back at the stunned Jiraiya and to the gaping Tsunade then I crushed the Shodaime's jewel in front of her. Why, 'cause I figured out that since they had an ANBU that can use Mokuton, they would use it on myself so long as I wore the necklace. Not anymore, Suckers!_

_And then there was the attempted beatdown or 'lessons' my former comrades, sans 'Sasuke', Shikamaru, Lee and Neji had tried to give me. I had simply retaliated with a "I don't give a fuck about it" and a shrug to stop myself from laughing again at their foolishness. Then just for the heck of it, I also stated that I had only completed the mission put before them, and had asked how that makes me a bad person. Saukra, being the ignorant whore, had then just responded with her anger by trying to give me one of her punches...only for me to retaliate and use a Fuinjutsu (Seal Techniques) that I learned in secret to destroy her chakra and also her reproductive organs, since one Whoreuno was bad enough!_

_I proceed to left late at night, WAY before the 'set-date' I was supposed to leave. "Why the hell not?", I was being kicked out, so why would I want to stay any longer than what I should? In fact, I had somewhat celebrated a minor victory of finally being rid of Konoha. And to go along with that celebration, along with a good hint of vindication on both mine's and Kurama's parts, I taked everything that was mine's by right. And to add insult to the many injuries I planned on putting on Konoha, I took the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques, just like I did so a while back. Not like they would notice it gone since no one had actually bothered to use it in the first place. And even some of the masks of the Uzumaki Mask Shrine that I founded outside before Satsune attempted to defect from the village, just to spite at my 'parents' for the heck of it._

_And for the piece de resistance, I sent out some VERY detailed letters, with all of the documents made against myself, to ALL of the nations and countries that had joined in on a trading alliance or something like that, BECAUSE of MY interference. And if not, heh, no skin of the back. I estimated that by a few months' time, Konoha would be in major need of financial help, from which it would take QUITE a while for them to make a full recovery. And not to mention that when, not IF, but WHEN Satsune would make another run for it, and actually succeed in HER escaping. Since from what she tolded me, I was the only reason she decided to remain in the village, but withour me, she would go freely to Orochimaru to get stronger, and while I didn't approved of her idea, I was sincerely glad that she did it for the both of us, so after altering her cursed seal with a piece of Kurama's Youki and said part would help her if Orochimaru ever tried to take over her body, and a farewell kiss which ended in another mating season, I left. So, when she ran next time, there would be no Naruto to help them that time, so they dug their own graves for that, and among a LOT of other things. I could have just let it go, but I convinced myself that even I was allowed to have a little bit of vindication for once in this life. And it was a GREAT source of therapeutic anger for me._

_Anyway, shortly afterwards I went to Nami to find a boat to go towards the "mist" beyond this world, and after a warm reunion with Tazuna-Jiji, Tsunami Kaa-San (Mother) and Inari-Ototou (Little Brother) I managed to get a boat, and I soon went towards the west, where the "mist" was, and said thing began to mess with my senses but I applied some of Kurama's Youki, and guala! The "mist" was gone, and before I continued, Kurama told me that Biju level warriors could break through the "mist" too. And with that, I continued till I arrived to a "Hierarchical City" named Kagutsuchi, which said place's design and looks left me and even Kura-Chan gaping like fishes for a good while before I went to the port, and then I was approached by an officer of some sort in a blue uniform from a group called the Novus Orbis Librarium, or "NOL" for short, said soldier came and talked at me about who I was, what I was doing with a boat, why I came there, and so on. I then tolded him a half-true, half-lie story about being abandoned by my parents, hated by my home and finally banished while acting like a sad, little boy who was alone in the world, which made the tough soldier cry like a baby, and so he allowed me go anywhere I wanted in the city as long as I didn't ended breaking the law and gived me as a bonus some money to live in a good place for a few months, to which I nodded, since after all, I just wanted a new beginning._

_Then after changing all of the money of the inheritance from ryo to gil, or whatever the money that was used here, I noticed a festival in honor of the "Six Heroes", which confused me and so I went to ask to the closest person, which happened to be a nun from a church, about this festival, and upon looking at her shocked expression I quickly tolded her that I was a foreign from another place, she seemed to accept that, yet she looked a bit...happy, sad, remorseful .? Anyway, she tolded me the tale of a Black Beast that appeared nearly 100 years ago, and that said being tried to destroy humanity through it's substance called seithr, and the humans and Beast-Kin, which were half human, half animal beings that surprised me, tried to destroy the beast with all that they had, hell they even tried to destroy the seithr, but all that was useless and when hope seemed lost, 2 persons named "BloodEdge" and "Yoshimitsu" appeared and managed to stop the beast for an entire year, giving humanity the opportunity to fuse an arcane energy named "Magic" with the power of "Science": the Alchemy into Ars-Magus, (Which is somewhat similar to the materia of Final Fantasy, or the Elements from Chrono Cross in my opinion) at the cost of the 2 heroes' life's then a year passed and humanity alongside 6 Heroes of unknown origin called Hakumei, Mitsuyoshi, Nine, Trinity, Valkenhayn and Teruna themselves on the lead fought against the Black Beast 'till it was destroyed. Then the leaders of the battle were immortalized as the Six Heroes._

_Needless to say, I alongside Kurama were beyond impacted at the tale, and so I sweared to be as strong as them since that tale made all of the Elemental Nations shinobies, even the one of the Rikudo Sennin pale in compassion something that Kyubi admitted a bit begrudgingly Then the nun introduced herself as Celica A. Mercury, and tolded me that if I wanted, I could stay on her church for a while. Initially I refused, or at least tried to, since I didn't want to cause her trouble, but she...insisted very much. And the next thing I know, I was wearing white and living in a church on the forest with the old lady and a silver haired girl a few years younger than me named Bullet. Then suddenly one day a...cat man appeared with three girls in hospital gown/kimono mix suits that made them look cute, anyway, the cat person quickly introduced himself as Jubei, the Mitsuyoshi (One Eyed Lotus) and the World's Strongest Being, which made me get shocked as that name was from the hero named "Mitsuyoshi", although I quickly recuperated when he looked at me with the same look that Celica Kaa-San had when she first saw me._

_Next Jubei proceed to introduce the girls from the oldest to the youngest, which where Raguna, the spiky haired and tomboyish girl, Jinu, the good-looking and interested girl, and finally Saya, the cute and small girl. Needless to say, when I did my own introduction to them, Raguna glared at me for a bit before looking away with a blush on her face, meanwhile Jinu just saw me one second before she grinned a bit weirdly and lastly Saya watched me, and before I knew it I was on the ground as she petted my whiskers saying "Kawaii (Cute)" all over again much to my embarrassment Kaa-San and Jubei's laugh, yet her bigger siblings were glaring at us for some strange reason._

_Afterwards we lived as a family for 2 years, with Celica being the mother and the others being my sisters firstly, although I discovered that the girls quickly developed a crush on me, much to my embarrassment and Kurama's amusement. Then some time afterwards Saya-Chan fell very ill, which worried us all and so, we took turns everyday back then to take care of her, which cut up the time I could spent with the other, and yet Raguna-Chan and Bullet-Chan accepted it, but for some reason Jinu-Chan seemed more angry, which worried me since I knowed what would happen if the situation was left like that for much time, and so one day I decided to told them about my past to make them, especially Jinu-Chan, understand the consequences that might happen and so, I told them about all my life to that point, and while I expected fear and loathing, I DIDN'T expected that the girls hugged me while crying their eyes out and cursing the ignorant fools of Konoha, I felt happy for the first time in years and we quickly grown more closer._

_Then thanks to Kurama I founded out WHY Saya-Chan was sick, it was because her energy reserved were WAY to huge for her frail body, which surprised even me and the biju since her reserves we're like that of the Sanbi no Kyougadaime, Isobu (Three Tailed Giant Turtle) _=E/O: The REAL Reason For Why Saya Was Sick On Canon HADSN'T Been Shown Yet. So I Made This One, Which In My Opinion Could Be Valid.=

_And after telling it to everyone else, I created a FuinJutsu ritual to seal at least half of her power in a blank mask from the Uzumaki Shrine, which hadn't been used before Uzushio's destruction. And after it was over Saya quickly recovered and we managed to be happy, but one day Saya-Chan decided to give Jinu-Chan as a birthday gift a Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, which surprised everyone and when we asked her where she founded it, Saya-Chan said that a lady named "Hazama" gived it to her, much to Jubei's and Kaa-San's shock which got me worried, but then suddenly Jinu tried to attack Saya with Yukianesa in a crazed state, but I quickly managed to subside her down thanks to Kurama's help and discovered that it was the weapon that made Jinu act like that since Yukianesa had apparently the ability to drive mad it's wielder based upon the person's darkest emotions, which was nodded by Jubei much to the other girl's shock, later on I sealed the Nox Nyctores and managed to calm Jinu with Raguna's help, and I hoped that was the end of it as I considered WHO was this Hazama..._

_But unfortunately Kami seemed by some reason to had it out for me like a bitch since the very same day afterwards, when I and Raguna were searching for water, an explosion roared up shocking and terrifying us, and I thinked if somehow THEY had managed to track me, which would be impossible given by Kurama's explanation, and so I and Raguna went to the church where we saw smoke coming until we arrived at the place, only to find it burning and decaying much to our horror, and so I subconsciously summoned Kurama's youki up to 3 tails and went inside, but I couldn't find neither Saya nor Bullet as Kaa-San was on the ground shining for a few moments before dissapearing in front of my very own eyes, which angered me and I almost went up to 4 tails, but then Raguna managed to snap me out of it and showed me that at least Jinu-Chan was there as she went towards her sister, yet I noticed an odd figure near them, and as I went towards Raguna-Chan to warn her...alas was too late and I could only watch as the figure made Jinu-Chan cut her older sister's right arm much to my fury as I quickly knocked Jinu out, but then the figure, who I saw before on some books and could identify as Teruna Yuki herself to my shock, she quickly attacked me before I could react and the last thing I was able to make out before blacking out was Raguna calling my name and Teruna leaving with a possessed Jinu._

_Afterwards I managed to woke up only to find myself bandaged up and a bit hurt, then Raguna, who now had white hair with her right eye being red and her right arm had been replaced with a black version of it, which made Kurama uneasy because of the dark aura it had that made even her worried. Then shortly afterwards appeared Jubei alongside a cute Gothic lolita girl with rabbit ears and 2 plushies for guardians named Rachel Alucard, and one of the most biggest examples of kuuderes that had existed._

_Next we were both trained by Jubei, who I might add was by far the MOST sadistic sonnuvabitch I'll ever have for a sensei...AND I LOVED IT! I mean, if you were casted aside ALL of your life when you wanted to train to get stronger and your previous senseis were nothing BUT PERVERTS, having a NON-Perverted teacher that takes you seriously is heaven! But sadly Raguna didn't thinked the same if the shouts of rage back then said something...and I soon managed to see what was the problem with her arsmagus lessons, she had too much power, but not very good control because of her right arm, which had something called the Azure Grimoire, or BlazBlue, and said artifact had one helluva power similar but stronger to a Biju's Youkai, which Kurama nodded. And so after telling Raguna that I could help her control that power, we went into meditation, but the next thing I know is me, Raguna-Chan and even Kurama are in a place void of ANYTHING, where suddenly an 8 headed hydra-like being of pure darkness tainted in red appeared, scaring me and the girls because we had the Black Beast, the monster that killed over half of the world, in front of us._

_An astonished Raguna asked the million's question by saying WHY the beast was there, to which said being replied that SHE was sealed into her azure AKA Raguna's right arm, which made her just like me, vessels for a power far greater than what we could understand...and also that the legendary Black Beast was a woman, which made me wonder if actually this was Kami's way of payback at the sexists by making the most powerful beings women, which I DIDN'T mind since if a girl was cute, AND could kick my ass then I will feel in love with her, just like Satsune-Chan...but suddenly the girls there glared at me for an unknown reason...I wonder why? Continuing on I told Kurohitsugi, the name myself and Raguna-Chan choosed up for her much to her happiness, about Raguna's situation and so the beast eventually tolded us that she couldn't use much of her power past 1 tail since her power like Kurama and the other Biju's were created upon basically the negative emotions of humanity and even the world itself, and if she used all those powers now she would most likely be corrupted, which is like myself if I used all of Kurama's power right now. So I decided to train alongside her into mastering our beast's powers, and I would teach her since I could go up to 3 tails withour corruption affecting me too much, to which she agreed, but then Kurohitsugi-Chan and Kurama-Chan changed into human forms, which unfortunately made me faint from a nosebleed since they were naked, exposing their bodies of goddesses to lil' poor me._

_And so 2 years passed where we met with some interesting people while being trained by Jubei and observed by Rachel-Chan, from whom we learned that she was an Observer, a being that watched over history and time to make sure nothing that could destroy the world happened. Anyway back to meeting other people, we meet with a member of the cute Kaka Clan named Taokaka, who quickly named Raguna-Chan a "white scary women" much to our amusement and me as a "fox like guy", and with Torakaka, who was Tao's adopted sister and current guardian of the Kaka Village during the Ikaruga War, a war between the Ikaruga Federation which rebelled itself against the NOL's dictatorship since the new Imperator Librarius the 2nd appeared, and all of this sounded to me like the Uchiha Conspiracy all over again. I wonder if the NOL was the one to begin the conflict, but even then...why?_

_Moving on I joined into the war to see if I could find something new, much to Raguna's chagrin as I promised to her that I would return. Soon I went to the main city where to my shock was Jinu, who was adopted into the Kisaragi Clan of the Duodecim, The Niichi Spearu no Imperatouru (Twelve Spears Of The Imperator) and was part of the NOL forces there, she also seemed shocked when we meet, but the Azrael, the Mad Dog of Sector Seven and someone worth of being like Gaara-Chan when she was killing other people before we meet, anyway after a battle against that berserker monster with the help of Jinu, we barely knocked out Azrael, then she went after Lord Tenjou, the leader of Ikaruga as I went to stop her, but I was caught by Hazama who was there too. And so I used 4 tails of Kurama's power against her, but I barely managed to hurt and scar her before she knocked me out again just as Jinu went after me, and when I woke up again I see that the war was lost to Ikaruga with Lord Tenjou's body being retrieved by the NOL with the soldiers including Jinu-Chan and the Nail of Tenjou-Dono being taken by the counterpart of Rock Lee here, Bang Shishigami. (Cue Sweat-drop And later on I shockingly found a sword that belonged to the legendary Yoshimitsu, but I knowed that I wasn't ready to use it yet. One good side was that before I leaved I met once again with Bullet-Chan, much to our shock before we caught up at each other and I learned that Bullet was teleported outside the Church where she was found by some mercenaries working for Sector Seven, which made me glad as she said that she would help me and Raguna as soon as she was strong enough._

_Then I met up with a worried Raguna and I tolded her of what I learned, then after recovering from her shock she decided to train even harder with me agreeing to it, and we became even closer afterwards. And some months after we both found a cathedral in the underground where we meet with Mai Natsume, Cajun Faycott, Noel Vermillion (Who looked like Saya much to Mine and Raguna's shock), Tsubaki Yayoi and Makoto Nanaya, to which we befriended while they searched for the Azure Grimoire. So after a while of helping them searching for another grimoire to heal Mai-Chan's super-tasty ability, we went our separate ways with the promise of meeting each other. Later on I learned that Jinu had been also in the academy at Torifune, but she graduated shortly after the Ikaruga War and won the title Ikaruga No Eien (Heroine Of Ikaruga) with S-Class Rank and Major Rank as the NOL put a much harsher government on the hierarchical cities._

_And at last after 3 years and mastering at least 6 to 7 tails of Kurama-Chan's Youki as controlling the Shodaime Yoshimitsu's blade, Muramasa as Raguna-Chan managed to use 4 tails of Kurohitsugi's Azure and some ninja techniques I teached her like Blizzard Dragon, Fire Dragon and Kage Bunshin (Specially the last one which helped us master a good deal of the forbidden scroll) between others, Jubei-Shishou taked us to the remains of the Church where he took a scarlet red bad-ass jacket, and a giant broadsword which he give to Raguna-Chan as another sword named Uramasa, which he gave to me alongside an cyborg armor that his "daughter" give to him since I kinda helped her with some business I didn't remembered during the Ikaruga War. And so we all went our separate ways...but not before Raguna-Chan asked me to...b-be her first..and you GET THE GOD-DAWNED IDEA! And then the next day by some reason Rachel glared at us, and I might know why...(Shivers)_

_Soon I put the armor and both blades as I went to search for the 3rd blade, Ryugamasa which was lost during the Dark War climax from what I was told by Shishou, then after some months in which I won the SS-Class rank and the title of the Nidaime Yoshimitsu, much to my own shock, but even more as Raguna-Chan destroyed some NOL bases while barely sparring any innocent soldiers, which also earned her the title of Raguna The Bloodedge and the SS-Rank too. And recently I learned that Ryugamasa AND Raguna-Chan were located somewhere in the 13th Hierarchical City Of Kagutsuchi. So I took the nearest monorail and went towards there to take care of things and perhaps learn more of a recent project that I found about underneath a NOL base, and that was Project: Murakumo Unit, and the words I could make out, since the rest was deleted, were Murakumo, Sample Nox Nyctores, Azure, Cauldron, Tempering, Relius, Puppeter, Imperator, Captain and Hazama. Now THIS was interesting."_

E/O: AND CUT! Read And Review! Please.^^


End file.
